The global information network is evolving rapidly towards an IP-based NGN (Next Generation Network) with the rapid development of computer and communication technology. Another important feature of the Next Generation Network is that many kinds of radio technologies co-exist to form the heterogeneous radio access network. The heterogeneous radio access network has abundant meanings in terms of radio technology, coverage range, network architecture, network performance and the like, forming stereoscopic coverage in geographic distribution, thus to function together to provide a user with radio multi-media services with abundant contents wherever. In contrast, radio spectral resources used by these access networks are rare.
In order to obtain effective utilization for the resources, limited radio resources need to be multiplexed to the largest extent. It is possible to achieve multiplexing of resources through covering the same region by multiple access networks to form the heterogeneous network; meanwhile, usage status for the spectral resources by each access network varies quickly with time and space, so that it is difficult to control mutual interference among different access networks, thus obstructing efficiency of resource multiplexing.